Once Upon A Blue Moon
by ArmaduraStar7
Summary: Crown Prince Salazar and Princess Asena were not suspecting a Selection. With The Great War just ending, Asena especially doesn't think love is important. But love is surprising. Will the Selection actually heal their broken kingdom? SYOC open (on hiatus)!
1. Chapter 1

_Asena's POV_

Rosalie laced up the back of my dress. Mary braided my dark brown hair, and Ellyn dusted my cheeks with white powder. A princess always had to look good, even when all she would do is talk to her father.

"We're done Miss," Rosalie mumbled.

"Okay," I said. "Thank you."

I stood up, ready to leave. My maids ran to hold the doors open for me. Outside was Salazar, smiling at me.

"You shouldn't smile like that to your sister," I suggested, crossing my arms.

"I won't next time," he said.

We walked down the hall together. It was silent. Salazar and I didn't talk as much as we used to, which bothered both of us. But with Salazar training to be king, there was hardly any time to speak to him.

"What do you think dad wants to talk to us about?" Salazar asked out of the blue.

"The great war ended only a few months ago. And there's that evil magic cult causing destruction. Our country is struggling. There are thousands of possibilities," I said.

"I get the feeling it will be about something different."

"We shall see."

It didn't take long to arrive at our father's chamber. His butler opened it before we could even knock.

"Good afternoon father," I said.

My father, King Soren Aurellian, looked up from the scroll he was reading. He quickly glance at his butler, who scurried away.

"Good afternoon children," he greeted. "You understand I have called you here for something important."

Salazar and I nodded. Our father gestured to two chairs in front of us. We both sat down.

"Our country is broken. The Great War ended only three months ago. Rionnag is divided. And I have came up with an idea that will help us to become the great country we once were."

Father paused for a second.

"We will send out letters to men and women who are certain ages. I was thinking sixteen to twenty. They will fill out forms, and then we will pick ten women and ten men. They will come here, and you two will slowly eliminate them until there is one women and one man. You two will then marry them. I call it a Selection."

I stared at my father.

"But father, not to be rude, but aren't there other things that we need to attend to? Many villages are damaged from the war. And there is the evil magic cult Droch-Silthe who is destroying villages and killing innocent civilians. Aren't they more important than us marrying?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was just a baby. "Asena, we will get to those things. This will help the country unite! A regular girl and boy marry royalty. After this, it will be much easier to help our citizens."

"But-"

"Salazar, what do you think?" father interrupted.

My brother smiled. "It sounds fun."

"Very well. Someone will get started on the form, and we will send it out to all of the men and women in that age group. You two are dismissed."

 **A/N Hi everyone! Welcome! This is a male and female SYOC! It will be a bit different from other SYOCs for one main reason; this story is not set in Illea! This SYOC is set in a fantasy world, so things are a bit different.**

 **Rules:**

 **1\. No Mary Sues or Gary Stus! Everyone has flaws, your character should too! Also, please don't make them cliche.**

 **2\. You can reserve spots, but if you do I'd like to get them as quickly as possible. You have to get your submissions by July 3** **rd** **, 2017.**

 **3.** **DETAIL! I need A LOT of detail! I really want to portray your character well.**

 **4\. Please name the PM thread like this; Name, Age, Town, Occupation (if they have one). The list of towns will be on my profile.**

 **5\. I am sorry, but you cannot submit a character by review. I will need to ask questions about you character, and I can't really do that with reviews.**

 **6\. This is not first come first serve. As you already know, the date of which you need to get your characters in is July 6th** **. That is the date when I will put all the accepted characters on my profile.**

 **7\. You can only submit one character.**

 **I would also appreciate it if you made a board for your character if you have a Pinterest.**

 **The form will be on my profile for copy and paste purposes. There will also be information about magic (which your character can have!), towns, culture, and money. There will also be info about the characters, and the history of Rionnag.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Salazar's POV_

Asena stomped out of my father's chambers. Her eyes were blazing, and her mouth was hardened into a straight line.

"Careful sis. You might break the floor," I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "This whole idea is so pointless! There are so many other problems that we should be dealing with right now, not us finding love."

"I think it's a good idea," I argued. "We get to meet people that aren't from the palace. We could ask them about what their town needs or something."

'Whatever," she muttered. Asena left, probably to go sulk. She was so stubborn.

"What's going on?" someone asked. I turned around to see my best friend.

"My father has a good plan and Asena hates it," I told Cyprian Alaron.

"What is it now?"

I described "The Selection." Cyprian had a similar reaction.

"Asena's right. Many towns are poor and don't need to know about royals falling in love," he said.

"Come on! We could learn vital information about what the kingdom needs. And what if seeing Asena and me fall in love help the nation?"

"Technically there's a very low chance that out of the ten girls you meet you'll fall in love with one."

I elbowed him. "You're such a cynic."

"I'm merely being honest."

"If you say so," I said. "I'm going to go to the library."

"For what?"

"Studying."

"Are you serious?" he asked. "You never study. You avoid it like it's the plague."

I grinned. "You know me too well. I'm going to flirt with the maids. See you later."

 _Asena's POV_

I stomped to my room. Why did Salazar and I have to find love. It's stupid.

I walked in my chambers and slammed the door. I heard a surprised yelp from behind me and turned so fast that I almost smacked into the wall.

"Cisi? Bianca? What are you doing here?" I asked.

My best friend and little sister both smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," Cisi said. "I was going to visit you and saw Bianca along the way. Your maids let us in."

I looked around and saw my three maids curtseying by the door.

"Oh, you can come up now," I told them. They jumped up.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, we're fine."

They left, and I sat on my bed with the other girls.

"What's going on?" Bianca asked.

"Father's created the idea of a 'Selection.' It's so Salazar and I can find love. It's very stupid."

I told them about father's idea.

"Well, maybe it isn't as bad as you think," Cisi suggested.

I stared at her incredulously. "What?"

"Many women get married before twenty. Luckily things are a little more modern, so it's okay if you wait or maybe just not get married. But many women still get married early."

"Yeah," Bianca piped up. "Also you get a choice. Several decades ago high-classed women didn't get to choose their partner."

I groaned. "I still think it's pointless. Rionnag is still recovering from the war. There are many more things we need to attend to!"

"You have a point," Cisi admitted. "But this could help the country. You never know. Love is surprising."

 **Hi! I haven't been getting many submissions, so I will be changing some things. Right now there is no due date, and I will announce it later. Please submit a character! Thanks for reading, and sorry for the short chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_No One's POV_

Salazar and Asena walked down the long halls of the palace in silence. Their father had called them down to The Drakon's quarters. Lady Dianthe Nyfain, the leader of the famed magic group, was Cisi's mother, and Asena hoped she'd be there.

Salazar wondered if he should say something. He never liked silence. But his sister was scary when she was mad. He decided to say something anyway.

"So. . . how's life?" he asked.

Asena gave him a look. "Fine."

"You didn't seem fine yesterday."

"I was mad. I'm still mad. But Cisi and Bianca managed to convince me that it wasn't as bad as I thought."

Salazar frowned. "Strange. Cyp was trying to talk me into thinking that's it's terrible."

"I should just talk to him when I think something. He always seems to agree with me," she said.

Suddenly Asena seemed to remember something, and her eyes narrowed.

"I heard you were flirting with the maids again," she said calmly.

Salazar paused for a minute. "Who did you hear that from?"

"Ellyn. She came in all flustered before dinner."

"Who's Ellyn? Why was she in your room?"

Asena huffed. "You always assume the most inappropriate things. She's one of my maids!"

"Oh yeah. Your maids are always dying, I can never remember them."

Once he said that he knew he had said something wrong. Asena smacked him on the arm.

"I'm sorry! Damn Sen, that hurt!" he said, acting wounded.

She was full on glaring at him now "Don't talk about death so lightly."

They walked in silence for the rest of the way.

The two were awed by the sight in front of them when they arrived. They always were, no matter how many times they came.

The space was filled by training mages. Some were fighting each other in a arena, and some were training on their own.

Two women fought in an arena. One jumped and easily sailed over the other, landing lightly on the other side of her. The other women promptly shot a fireball at her.

One man created too many versions of himself to count. Another guy attacked a dummy, shooting ice spikes at the dummy until it was torn apart. A woman sat in a cage, meditating. The metal bars around her began to bend.

"Good afternoon."

The twins turned around to see Lady Nyfain herself.

"My lady," they said in sync.

She smiled. "Your father is waiting for you upstairs."

The three walked stepped onto a metal platform that began to lift. No one spoke. The platform soon reached the top, and they stepped off.

They went into Lady Nyfain's office. Unlike usual, her neat desk had a giant pile of letters on it. Many were on the floor or on top of other chairs.

"Um, what's up with all the letters?" Salazar asked.

"These are submission letters for the Selection," the King said.

"Wait, how will this work?" Asena asked. Surprisingly, she was curious.

"These letters are enchanted," Lady Nyfain explained. "They will automatically transport themselves to all of the males and females of the certain age group. They will have to a certain time to fill them out, and then they will magically transport themselves back here."

"Wow," Salazar said. "Impressive."

Lady Nyfain nodded at him.

"Is Cisi here?" Asena asked.

"Yes, she is training. I'm sure she'd love to see you," she said, giving Asena a half smile.

The twins left the office. Salazar left to go back to the palace, and Asena went to search for her best friend.

 _Asena's POV_

I knew where Cisi would be. There was a special place in Riahach (the name of the training area) for people with heat-based powers. Cisi was always there.

She was standing in a arena with a male. They bowed to each other, so I knew the match was about to start. And I knew the male would lose.

He started by shooting blue fire out of his palm. Blue fire's hotter then orange fire. It's a more powerful, but still fire-based, magic.

Cisi dodged it easily. She grabbed a bunch of rocks from her pocket, and melted them in her hand. She threw some at him, but he dodged too.

She coated her hands in the magma, and went after him. Her punches were quick but powerful. The male was able to dodge most of them, but she eventually got him in the arm. He stumbled, and quickly made a shield of blue flames to protect him.

She grabbed more rocks, and while she was doing that the male let out a ring of fire, which made Cisi stumble and fall. He shot fire at her, and she rolled out of the way. She threw some rocks at him, and one got him in the face. I snickered.

He did not like that. He shot more fireballs, now so fast Cisi was barely dodging them fast enough. He did get her a few times.

She was able to stand up, and then she did something incredible.

She jumped up and flipped completely over him. When he turned around she hit him with her palm so hard in the chest he went flying and hit the wall.

Her magma turned back into rocks. She ran over to him, and he seemed to be fine.

She was taking off her armor when I spoke.

"That was awesome."

She turned around and threw one of her gauntlets as hard as she could. I ducked, and it hit the wall.

"Did it hit you?" she asked quickly.

"Nope, I'm fine," I said, brushing off my dress. Cisi was always riled up when she exited a match, which I had learned after I went to say hi to her after a match. I got hit square in the forehead with a rock. It wasn't pleasant.

"You were amazing. I wish I had magic," I complained.

"Thanks," she said. "What time is it? I lost track while I was training."

"It's about dinner. We should probably go to the palace, I'm hungry."

 **Thank you to all that have submitted characters! I'm getting more girls, but I still need more boys! I have one, but if you have submitted a girl and are interested, please do! Also, there can be many people from the same town, you can reuse them.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Aella Celesta Niaris's POV_

I pushed strands of my blonde hair behind my ear as I watered the plants. Lilly sometimes had me work in the garden just because she needed help. I didn't mind, the peace and quiet was nice. And it was spring, so the weather was nice.

I walked back into the youth hostel. No one else was here, either working or doing some other thing. I didn't need to work, hopefully I wouldn't have to for a long time. I still had my inheritance.

I went to my bed, since there was nothing else to do I'd read a book. A envelope was laying on my pillow. I frowned, and sat down. It wasn't adressed to me, but it was in my room. How did it even get into the hostel?

I knew as soon as I'd picked it up. Magic. It was enchanted.

I opened it. The letter was also not adressed to me, but I opened it. If it was going to a certain person it should be in the mailbox.

 _The Aurelian family is pleased to tell you that you are elegible to enter The Selection! This means that if you sign up you have a chance to marry the prince and become the next queen of Rionnag, along with nine other women. You have a week to fill out the enclosed form, and the this letter will go back to the Royal family._

I almost dropped the letter. If I got in, in to this Selection, I could redeem myself. To my parents.

To Bailey.

 _Juliette Poppy Alcazan's POV_

I gave my mom her tea. She was chatting with my father, and laughing. She sipped the drink, and her face completely changed. Her eyes hardened. Her mouth turned into a straight line.

She slapped me across the face.

I stumbled backward. She was glaring now.

"This is too cold," she said. She shoved the glass cup at me. I wasn't prepared, and the cup fell to the floor and shattered.

"Uggh! You can't do anything right, little brat!" she shreiked. She slapped me again.

"Pick up the glass," my father said. "With your bare hands."

I immedietly dropped to the floor and started picking up the glass. My fingers and palms started to bleed. They shook with fear.

I threw away the pieces. I thought my parents would be doing something else but they weren't.

"You got blood all over the floor. Clean it up," he said.

I grabbed a washcloth and quickly started cleaning. Then I heard a, "pop!"

A letter had appeared on the blanket I slept on next to the fireplace. It wasn't adressed. Should I open it?

No. I shouldn't.

I grabbed it and walked over to my father.

"A letter," I squeaked.

He snatched it from my hand and tore it open. My father's eyes quickly scanned the letter, and his eyes narrowed.

He threw it on the floor.

"You'll never get Selected," he sneered. "Even if you entered. You belong to us."

"W-what?"

He pushed me to the ground. My mother walked next to him. They both had the same cruel smile.

 _Evanna Lillian Karalee's POV_

"Is it done yet? Standing still is tiring," my best friend said.

I smiled. "Yes, it's done."

Emilia stood up to look at the painting. "Damn. I do not look that good."

I laughed. "You look great!"

She snorted, and fell backward onto my bed.

"Will you two be quiet?" someone yelled. Em rolled her eyes.

"You sister must be the most annoying person I've ever met. How do you deal with her?" Emilia asked.

"She isn't that bad."

"She so is. I don't even-aahh!"

A letter. It appeared, popping into the air, and dropped on Em's face.

"What the hell? What is this?" she asked. "There's no adress."

She handed it to me, and I opened it. The letter was kinda heavy.

"The Aurelian family is pleased to tell you that you are elegible to enter The Selection. This means that if you sign up you have a chance to marry the prince and become the next queen of Rionnag, along with nine other women. You have a week to fill out the enclosed form, and the this letter will go back to the Royal family," I read.

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you going to enter?" Em asked.

"Yeah! It sounds really cool. What about you?"

"Nah. Salazar is waaaay too flirty. I bet you'd win if you were 'Selected.'"

"Why?"

"He'd be soo into you. You love cheesy pick-up lines, and I bet he does too."

 _Silas Morgan's POV_

I swung my pickaxe at the hard rock. It broke in two, revealing some gold and other shiny rocks. With a couple more pickaxe swings the gold and shiny rocks were dug out of the rock.

There was a whisle sound, so we all started leaving. I grabbed the gold and shiny rocks. The officials only cared about the gold and rocks that looked like precious jewels, so they ignored the shiny rocks. I pockted them.

Walking home didn't take that long. Oir was pretty tiny.

"Welcome home," my older sister Linn said. I grunted.

I heard giggles from behind me and felt someone tugging on my shirt. Two people.

"Got any jewels?" Corinna and Annalise asked.

I handed them the shiny rocks. They squealed in delight, and ran to put them in their box.

"Wash your hands before you eat," Max said. I rolled my eyes, but did as he said.

We all sat down to eat.

"You and Max got a letter today," Linn said. "It's about this thing called a Selection. I think you should enter. The prince and princess need a spouse. If you enter you could be a prince."

"So it's a giant dating game," I said.

"Well, yes. But we would get paid. Max has already decided to enter. I think you should too."

We continued eating until everyone was done. I still hadn't answered.

'What will it be Silas?" Linn asked.

I grunted.

"Thank you."

 **Hi! I just wanted to tell you that since I am on vacation I will not be able to update for a period of time. The only reason I was able to get this up is because I pre-wrote it. I will definitely update as quick as I can when I get back!**


End file.
